


Grandmothers of Clone Troopers

by Engineerlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grandmas being awesome, Not a good depiction of grassroots activism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineerlady/pseuds/Engineerlady
Summary: Prompt from Tygermamahere.  I have ideas for this story, but won't promise that it will get longer.





	1. Overview

Given the size of the Republic, it is not that surprising that no one would have expected a grassroots organization to gather enough strength and public support to be of actual concern to the Senate but the inter-system, inter-species group, ‘Grandmothers of Clone Troopers’ (GoCT), did exactly that.

Other previous grass-roots efforts tended to remain with the peoples of a specific system, which limited the impact to only certain senators or business concerns (local production, rather than a wider group such as the Trade Federation). With a wider spread support base, more senators were being contacted not only by their constituents individually, but also by the rulers, leaders, and business concerns of their system or planet. This meant that, not only was there more contact with more senators, but there was more of an impact for the contact that was gained. Most senators had no problems ignoring a few hundred or thousand holo-calls, but when they started getting told that the businesses and leaders that had been supporting their election would be with-drawing their support, that changed things…

It started with Mandalore. A group of elders saw a holo-reel that showed some of the clones unmasked. An elder commented that the face looked like her cousin, who was lost in an old conflict. Someone else noted that the clones looked like a friend they once had, and someone else’s brother, uncle, father. Not exactly enough that they thought they were blood-kin, but enough to remember those lost before. The elders started investigating the situation and realized rather quickly that the clones had no choice in whether they were fighting, and started organizing efforts for an official complaint in the Senate. They were the planet that started calling themselves ‘Grandmothers of Clone Troopers’, both to evoke a familial feeling and to lull their political opponents into a false feeling of security. This worked rather well during the initial phases of the organization, as very few politicians will publically deny a group of grandmothers, particularly when said grandmothers have no concerns about looking sad on camera to the news organizations.

It would have remained contained only to Mandalorian space, but for the personnel of a freighter heading to Kashyyyk. The freighter crew talked among themselves about the protests while on-planet, which resulted in more than a few curious Wookiees. Given their history with slavers, it is obvious in retrospect which way support would fall on Kashyyyk. There was not much on-planet protesting, given that almost all Wookiees were in favor of not having warriors forced to fight in the name of their planet. 

It is not clear from there how it spread further. It could have continued to spread from Mandalore or Kashyyyk, but protests started to occur on Ryloth and Alderaan, and from there continued to spread across the galaxy. Not only were there protests, but the various planetary elders started using their money, knowledge and power to gain influence with business concerns, such as communications, news, and shipping. More than a few business leaders were reminded of what they owed the older generation.


	2. Elders discussing the news

The elders always watched the news together, mostly for the arguments. M’odd was the first to see the resemblance.  
“He looks like my brother, Vance.”

No one agreed with her. “He looks nothing like Vance, his nose is different and the jaw is all wrong! Vance had curlier hair!”  
“No, no. His eyes, he looks just like Vance when he was thinking. Here,” and she put her hand up to block off the bottom part of his face. 

“His eyes may look like Vance, but his nose… his nose looks like my friend Kindrag. He never had kids, but he always talked about how much he wanted them.” Holos were pulled out and compared, everyone agreed that the nose matched, but the rest of the face was all wrong.

“Vance wanted kids too, but died before he had the chance. What ever happened to Kindrag?”  
“He quit fighting, but never got his mind free of it. We lost him a few years back.”  
“At least they could choose to fight or not. I don’t know that these boys get that choice.”  
“Why not?” “What?”  


“Do you think the Senate is going to pay for all of these people to be made, and then just let them do whatever they want? They’re going to want their money’s worth, no matter what these boys have to do to pay for it.”  
“I thought the Jedi paid for them, not the Senate.”  
“Does really matter? Senate tells them where to go, Jedi tell them to stand and fight. Either way they got no choice.”  


“Bet they don’t have any home support either.”  
“Who would give it to them? That Palpateen character? Pssh.”  


“Someone needs to.”  
“Who though? They only have themselves for company.”  
“That is terrible.” --“Stop laughing you old fart, it isn’t that funny.”

Much arguing later, “Hell, why not us?”  
“Better question, why us?”

“Because there is no one else? Do you really want these boys to die knowing no one in this galaxy gave a shit about them?”  
All around, “No.”  


“Well, then what are we going to do? Knit them hats to keep their ears warm?”  
“Maybe their ears are cold, those helmets look like shoddy work. They can’t be properly fitted, even if there are millions the exact same size.”  


“Warm ears may make them feel better, but it isn’t going to give them the option to stop fighting.”  
“And how are we going to give them that option? None of us are Senators or even politicians.”

"No, but your nephew works for one. He may have ideas on what we can do about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my (very cursory) look at Mandalorian names, there didn't appear to be standardization rules or even a large amount of names. I started with people I know and altered the names. The real life Vance did die in a war, and the real life Kindrag has had difficulties with re-acclimatizing to civilian life (but is doing much better now).


End file.
